Something's Up With Sammy
by Spikesgal248
Summary: Something changes in Sam and at first, Dean doesn't notice. But then he wonders if it's connected with the recent deaths however love struck Sam is done with hunting, he doesn't want to lost anyone else. It's all party from here. R and R please. Hiatus.
1. The Case

_OK so the first couple chapters are just introducing it and what not so hey please review, so I know if you want me to continue or not... good and bad is ... helpful __:P Happy reading ___

Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he managed finally to take his eyes off the computer screen. "Hey Sammy, one more down," he sighed again. "This thing's a bitch."  
After waiting for a few seconds for a reply, he turned around, "Sammy?" He rolled his eyes but gave a small smile; usually it was Dean who fell asleep and Sam who sat up all night on the computer, drinking 8 cups of coffee per second but lately Sam had been sleeping more, a lot… which was good in some ways, since he hadn't slept a lot since Jessica's death.  
It had been over a month since her death but Dean knew that Sam would never let him forgive himself for her death, because of that one stupid vision. How was her supposed to know it was going to come true?  
Either way, Dean was glad he was getting sleep.  
He watched him for a second, on one hand he didn't want to wake him up but 3 deaths and at least 1 that they could have saved, help was needed and fast.  
"Hey Sam!" Dean said loudly. He considered going over there and shaking him gently but then decided better of it. He smirked as he clicked open the computer's media player and put Black Sabbath on full blast.  
Sam jumped immediately awake, sitting up in the motel's bed, "Dean!" he yelled.  
Dean laughed seeing his face but shouted back, "What?"  
"Turn that thing off!!" Sam yelled, "Now!!"  
Dean smirked for a minute before pausing it then saying, "Sorry, what did you say?"  
"You're an ass, you know that, right?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.  
Dean grinned, "OK whatever sleeping beauty, but there's been another death."  
"What? When? Where?" Sam asked, standing up and stretching then going over to see Dean and what was up on the computer screen.  
Dean looked at him, "Same as all the others. 19, male, attended local college, ruled as a 'heart attack.'" Dean sighed, "I think we should check out this party," Dean said.   
"What about the victim's partners, friends, lecturers?" Sam asked.  
"We could check that, confirm he went to the party but apart from their ages and sex, the only thing they have in common is this party. They all go to college, granted but their all different so I think that's a long shot."  
Sam nodded, "OK how about, we go check that he was one of these party goers then we check out the party tonight?"  
Dean nodded, "Sounds good. If it is something to do with this party then we might get a lucky break and catch this thing."  
"What if it really is just medical conditions? Like maybe contamination? If something like e-coli was spread yet not found, unfair treatment could cause a heart attack and they all live in the same area, right?"  
Dean raised an eyebrow, "About 3 blocks away from each other, the first two. But the other? On the outskirts of town," Dean replied.  
"Contamination can reach that far," Sam said then narrowed his eyebrows. "Why did he go to the party then? If he lived so far away."  
Dean shrugged, "It's not that far and come on, aren't you college guys all about late night partying? Or is it always study in your case?" Dean smirked.  
Sam raised an eyebrow, "Dude, shut up. Just because I wanted good grades to get into law school…Remind me why I agreed to come on this trip thing with you?" Sam said then Dean was tempted to bite back some reply but things went silent. The real reason was because after his girlfriend, Jessica had been killed, he wanted to hunt the thing that had took his mum and girlfriend.  
"So uh, I'll go talk to his chick, if he has one and some mates," Dean said breaking the silent and trying to get away from painful memories. A month may seem like a long time but not in this case.   
"Why do I get the lecturers?"  
Dean shrugged then grinned, "In case they used big words and I don't understand them," he replied, grabbing his jacket.  
Sam shook his head, "You're unbelievable. And remember, if you try to chat up his girlfriend? Remember she just lost her boyfriend," Sam rolled his eyes. He knew what his brother was like and sometimes he could be a really big idiot.  
Dean pretended to look offended, "You really think I'd do that?"  
Sam just rolled his eyes, "Go and remember to ask them about why he was even there."  
"Dude I'm a pro!" Dean said then laughed on the way out as he shouted to Sam, "Sam? Don't forget your 5 cups of morning coffee! Wouldn't want you to be cranky." He loved winding that little guy up.


	2. Interviews

_Reviews make me type faster ____ :P_

"So you say Neil didn't party?" Sam asked the lecturer, "At all? I know a lot of students who do well in

class but still party."

The lecturer shook her head, "Neil wasn't like that. He was dedicated to his studies, you hardly ever

saw him without a book in his hands," she paused for a minute before going on. "I even met him out of

school a few times. But the few times I saw him? Always in a book shop or reading on a park bench

somewhere, even at the weekends."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked sighing, that was their only lead.

The lecturer nodded then looked a little confused, "Why is that so important?"

"We're just following up on some last minute information," Sam replied quickly. "Thanks for your

help."

As Sam walked off campus, he rang Dean's cell phone, "Hey Dean, we have a problem."

"What's up?" Dean asked him then muttered something inaudible in the background.

"He wasn't at the party," Sam said. "He didn't party at all."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "That's not what I got told."

"What?"

"His girlfriend says he was never home. If there was a party? He was there. They'd been arguing a lot

over it lately," Dean was telling him quietly. "She said they never spent quality time together or

something and she thought he was hooking up with others at these parties."

"His teacher says he's a good student, never seen without a book. The type of person who has a

schedule of sleep at 9 each night, healthy breakfast, you know the thing."

"We got the same guy?" 

"I don't get it," Sam said. "Maybe he was lying to his girlfriend?" 

"Or the teacher doesn't know him as well as she thinks," Dean replied. 

Sam nodded but realized Dean couldn't see, "Yeah maybe." 

"Anyway I have to go I'm still with his chick," Dean said. "I'll finish up in ten or so and meet you back

at the motel. This thing's really weird." Dean hung up then walked back over to his girlfriend. 

"So, are you sure that Neil was at these parties when he said he was going out?" Dean asked her.

Nicole, his girlfriend, raised her eyebrow, "I – what do you mean?" she asked suspiciously. 

"Just – we've spoken to a few other people and they seem to think that he's a 'study hard, what's a

party?' type person," Dean said. 

"He – he was," Nicole replied biting her lip. 

Dean raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by was?" 

"He changed. In the past couple weeks," Nicole sighed, taking a deep breath before going on. "He used

to be a sweet, caring guy. One of these people who'd act tough around their friends but inside was

sensitive," she said giving a small smile. "He'd tell me everything, even the little things and we'd see

each other every day. He'd send me surprise e-mails when he knew I'd be in the library or randomly

come see me at points during the day. He was just – you know, romantic, sweet but unpredictable. But

no matter how much time we spent together, he'd always study hard too, sometimes we studied

together. Sometimes in groups but at other times it was just him because everyone else was off partying

or something. Then he changed. Became like the others," Nicole paused for breath then continued. "I

thought maybe he didn't like me any more or had found someone else as he became distant. Then he

stopped studying. His grades didn't suffer because he was intelligent," she laughed slightly. "He didn't

need to study, he could still pass yet he did. Then he just – gave up. Partied every night possible,

started drinking. He never used to, hell one glass of wine and he'd be out for the whole night but then

he started with all the other stuff. Teachers never noticed and everyone else who did just said that he

was finally having fun. He denied seeing other girls in the short times that he managed to talk to me

but," she shrugged, "The last couple of weeks? We just drifted apart. He was always out and I just, I

didn't want to deal with it anymore, I was doing important things in my life, exams coming up soon. It

was a sacrifice I had to make but then he – " she stopped fighting back tears then stood up. "Is that all?

Can I go now?" 

Dean nodded, "Sure," he said, a little distracted as he tried to sift all this through his mind. 


	3. Consorting

_Don't know if anyone's reading but if you are...reviews help ____ Very short chapter._

Dean looked at Sam as he threw his keys down on the desk and said, "What do you think?"  
Sam raised an eyebrow, "You really expect me to have something for that? I agree with everyone else. He finally decided to stop being such a tight ass and actually lighten up."  
Dean smirked, "What this coming from you? That's almost hilarious."  
"Hey! I have fun…or at least I did, at one point in my life," Sam said.  
Dean wasn't sure how to reply to that, he felt kind of guilty. He dragged Sam away from his life, his dreams but then they were brothers. Their dad was missing and Dean was glad they were now talking again. The job might suck but it had its perks.  
"You have any thoughts?" Sam asked to break the silence.  
Dean shrugged, removing his jacket, "I was thinking maybe a shape shifter? It would explain the personality difference."  
"Hmm," Sam said thinking, "I guess. But what about the other two? I don't remember anything about that before."  
"Maybe we missed something. Pull up their files," Dean said.  
Sam did what he said then Dean went over and leaned over Sam's shoulder, both reading to see if or what they had missed.

"OK I might have something," Sam said, causing Dean to look at him curiously. "One of these guys suddenly just dropped his religion a few weeks back and the other became – violent. Apparently he'd had a bad temper but it wasn't until a couple weeks back when he actually became violent."  
Dean raised an eyebrow, "Why didn't we see this before?"

Sam shrugged, "I guess we just weren't looking in the right places… or maybe because you've had what? Five hours sleep in 48 hours? Even I can't function on that."  
Dean raised an eyebrow, "Well I can and OK so I've not been sleeping much. It's to make up for the whole 47 hours that you slept in 48 hours."  
"Oh come on I haven't slept that much!" Sam denied.  
Dean raised an eyebrow, "Whatever you say. I'm gunna go hit the showers before we head to this party. It's an hour ride for tonight, apparently some sort of special thing as it's some rich kids house so it's gunna be big."  
Sam nodded then paused, "Wait… if it's always in a different location, then providing it's not just medical," Dean scoffed but Sam continued, "Then it has to be someone else who's been at all of them?"  
"I guess," Dean shrugged. "I'm sure we'll find something tonight. I'm feeling good about it," he smirked slightly.  
Sam muttered, "Yeah because that counts for something," as Dean headed off to the showers. 


	4. Party Hard

_Reviews welcome._

"Found anything?" Sam shouted over the loud music, to Dean.  
Dean shook his head, "Just these great crisps!" he shouted back as he showed a couple into his mouth, "Nothing else though," he grumbled.  
Sam sighed. They'd been at the party for two hours already and nothing had happened or looked like it was going to happen. Sam wanted to leave because it seemed pretty pointless to him but Dean wanted to stay in case this creature or whatever showed up at the last minute. Or at least that's what he'd said. Sam was pretty convinced Dean was just enjoying the food, beer and college girls.

"I'm gunna go look around again!" Dean shouted causing Sam to narrow his eyebrows in confusion. Dean rolled his eyes, clearly Sam hadn't heard. He pointed somewhere behind him so Sam got the message then he disappeared into the crowd.  
Sam sighed, walking towards the entrance to get some air but then he paused. He walked over to a tall, blonde, slim girl. "Hey," he called, causing her to turn around and give a small smile.  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked her. "You just – you look familiar."  
The girl smirked, "If that's your pickup line then I should give lessons or something," she joked.  
Sam not getting it said, "No you really do look – "  
She cut him off, "I was kidding."  
"Oh," Sam said, giving a small smile, "Right."  
"Do you wanna go outside? It's kinda loud in here."  
Sam nodded, "Sure," he said as they went outside.  
She looked at him, pausing for a minute. "I saw you today, on campus but that's all."  
Sam nodded then shrugged, "Guess it must be that then."  
She smiled holding out a hand, "Chantelle, you?"  
"Sam," he said shaking it, "Nice name."  
Chantelle scoffed a little then said, "So are you new around here?"  
"Uh – " The best way to get out of these situations; lie your ass off. "Yeah me and my brother just got into town and were checking out the college's. Decide which one's best you know."  
Chantelle laughed, "Wait. You get a college that doesn't suck?"  
Sam laughed, "Well…stranger things have happened." Way stranger.

Chantelle smiled, "You don't strike me as the party kind of guy."  
Sam shrugged, "Well, not lately. I've been – busy, what with moving around and all but... never know. Maybe it's time to loosen up."

Chantelle smiled coyly, "Well no time like the present."  
Sam laughed, "I uh, wanna go inside and dance or something?" Why not loosen up? Dean was way too obsessed with this hunt. There was no substantial evidence that it was even supernatural and Sam could barely remember what fun was.

Chantelle grinned, slipping her hand into his and leading him inside, "I'd love to." 

A few hours later, Dean sighed in irritation. Nothing had happened on the Supernatural side and although he'd usually love these kinda things, he had a feeling that something was off with this party. Maybe he just wasn't in the mood, especially since he couldn't find Sam anywhere.

Dean sighed; he'd tried his mobile and he'd looked everywhere at this stupid parry. He thought he might have went back to the hotel, but Sam would never bail like that, right?

Another hour later and Dean didn't know what else to do, he was worried for him but it was only when he was out of the noisy party, that something dawned on him. Sam was the right sex, right age, he was at the party. Dean swallowed, what if this thing had him? They should never have split up! He quickly got into his car and drove back to the Hotel, but Sam couldn't be there, he pondered...he didn't have any way of getting back.

When Dean drew up outside the hotel, he saw an unfamiliar car outside and raised an eyebrow...maybe it was new guests? He got out his car and headed up to the room he and Sam were staying in, he got out his gun, loaded of rock salt ready for attack. But what he did meet, stunned him.

Dean jumped back as the door opened, gun in hand, ready to attack. That's when a beautiful, blonde girl walked out. Dean wasn't sure what to do or think. She was so hot she could easily be a demon but he knew she wasn't. She raised an eyebrow, looking at him and that's when he realised he was pointing the gun at her.

"Uh – I –" Dean said, for once in his life lost for words.

"Sam?!" Chantelle called, scared. This caused Dean's eyes to grow even wider, what the hell was happening.

As a panicked Sam, ran to the door, shirt still unbuttoned, it only took a minute for Dean to smirk and figure it all out.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean tried to do what he was best at...lying, he lowered the gun and smirked, "Sorry Sammy had to wind you up. The look on your face? Priceless."

Chantelle looked up at Sam, "You know him?" she asked quietly.

"That –" Sam said, "Would be my brother." 

After Chantelle had left, Sam looked at Dean in irritation. "What the hell were you playing at?"  
"How was I meant to know who she was?! You disappeared," Dean shrugged. "That's not like you, I was worried, thought the demon might have got you."  
Sam raised an eyebrow, "What you thought Chantelle was a demon?"

"Don't make me sound crazy," Dean smirked. "If she slept with you then there's something wrong with her."

"Haha very funny, Dean," Sam replied. For a minute he was going to deny anything had actually happened but he couldn't be bothered. He didn't know why but lately he'd been really tired and out of it. Maybe it was because he never used to get a lot of sleep, maybe it was all catching up with him.

"Proud of you Sammy," Dean joked, causing Sam to glare so he shut up. "So guessing you didn't see anything demony tonight then?"

Sam shook his head, "I left a little while after you went."

Dean sighed, "We gotta be missing something, something they had in common or – I don't know!" He was frustrated, they usually had some kind of lead by this time but here they had nothing. A shape shifter was still his best guess.

"I don't think it's a demon," Sam said. "We have nothing."  
"Shape shifter thing," Dean shrugged.

Sam sighed, "I guess it could be but – I'm not so sure. If it was, we'd have something by now, right?"

"I guess," Dean replied, off hand.

"Well I'm gunna go for a sleep," Sam said, going over to his bed and lying down, it had been a long day.


	5. Is this it?

_So sorry for the long delay! My computer crashed and I'd written the next two chapters but it had this virus that erased everything so I had to fix it then start from scratch Grr! Anyways just a short chapter, enjoy._

Dean had been working all day and night without any sleep for the past two days and all he'd found out was - oh wait, he hadn't found out anything. But he was becoming suspicious that Sam's new, perfect girlfriend was some sort of demon. After all Sammy wasn't usually reckless and he knew he wouldn't have jumped into the marriage. However he couldn't find many legends that fit the bill - in fact so far he'd found none.

Dean jumped as Sam grumbled, just waking up and Dean quickly shut the laptop. "Dean?" Sam asked, "What time's it?"

"5 past 5, pm," Dean replied, he wondered why Sam was here. Not that he was bothered. To be honest he kinda missed him. When Sam had went off to go to university, Dean had learned to live with that. Then he got him back and he got used to him being around constantly but now he was hardly ever around. This was the first time in ages that Sam had actually stayed at the B and B with Dean.

Sam sat up, "Coffee?"

That was something else Dean had noticed lately, Sam was drinking a lot of coffee...and sleeping tons. Dean gave a small smirk, gotta google that one: coffee addicting demon. But the sleep thing could be something.

Dean nodded anyway pushing his thoughts aside for a minute as he poured Sam a cup of coffee and handed it to him. "Anyway," Dean said, "How come you came back here last night? You two have a fall out?"

Sam looked incredulous that Dean had even suggested that. "Of course not. I was just - tired." Sam said. "It's weird lately I just always seem so tired! Maybe it's because I'm doing anything and boredom is surprisingly tired.

"Maybe it's too much sex," Dean smirked teasing. Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean - head out of the gutter."

"Aye aye sir," Dean replied as Sam wolfed down his coffee then grabbed his jacket.

"Going already?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded, "I slept for - " he paused to calculate, "19 hours," he looked disturbed. "Is that even possible?"

Dean frowned, "Sammy," he said worried slightly, the tired thing had to be demonic. "That doesn't sound good."

Sam shrugged, "I probably won't sleep at all tonight to make up for it," he smiled. "Catch ya later."

When Sam left Dean searched the internet, typing in as many key words as he could and finally, he found something.

A newspaper article; it had happened before...5 years ago. Dean carried on sifting and he eventually found a site he wanted. It had happened every year for the past 50 years, that was recorded anyway. It had happened every 5 years but each one had been slightly different.

He scrolled down the web page to theories...Shapeshifter, possession - that would explain Sam being completely different. Ghosts making people crazy, Dean gave a smirk at that one. Sometimes it was hard to tell whether people were nutcases of if they'd actually dealt with ghosts.

He sighed, rotating his neck which was becoming strained from looking at the one place for too long. He frowned, with all the other deaths the people had died within a week. Sam had been different since over a week - which was bad because it meant either the demon or whatever knew who he was and was trying to get something out of him? Dean mused or maybe it just meant it was happening very soon.

Dean was broke out of his thoughts as something caught his eye...one theory with a word he'd heard before but he hadn't really heard much lore about it. He went off that site and onto another one, searching Succubus/Incubus.

After reading for about two hours without his eyes leaving the screen, as well as his eyes becoming fuzzy Dean was starting to think that maybe this was it. After all the chick was hot which was one thing that a Succubus was so they could seduce people; Sam had started changing when he'd met her - and he'd met her at the party. It all started falling into place. Then Dean cursed as he jumped up; Sam was with her now...and since it had been over a week and a half the timing seemed to suggest that it was sometime this week that - But no. Dean wouldn't let Sammy die.

In one sense he hoped he was right because then he could save Sam and get this all over with but on the other hand, Sam was happier than Dean had ever seen him and Dean was about to break that happiness. But to Dean; better staying alive than dying on a false happiness.


End file.
